Taste of Christmas
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: Slash, Morgan/Reid.- Para Reid la navidad no tiene color, no le gusta y no la entiende pero quizá esta navidad puede ser diferente.


**TITULO:** Taste of Christmas

**One Shot**

**Serie:** Criminal Minds

**Spoiler:** **Ninguno**

**Pairings/Warning:** Morgan/Reid

**Category:** Slash. Fluffy, Fluffy, y más Fluffy. ¿Algo que agregar?

**Raiting:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Criminal Minds, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos. Lo único mío son la historia y OCC (Personajes originales). De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

_**CAMPAÑA LE FAY **__: __**No permitamos que el **__**PLAGIO**__** se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia **__**Robada,**__** por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO.**_

**Tiempo:****En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**FEEDBACK:** katrinna_le_fay arroba .mx **ó **katrinna_le_fay arroba

**MSN:**shania_xs arroba

**FACEBOOK:**katrinna_le_fay arroba

**Nota****:**_Esta historia, por ser lo que es contiene OCC en los personajes (creo que eso está claro desde el momento en que se llama: FanFiction) y contiene Slash. Si no te gusta entonces adiós, pero si te agrada o tienes curiosidad entonces bienvenido. No me hago responsable de nada porque si estás aquí eres responsable de ti mismo y de tú lectura._

_

* * *

_

**Ilove-Chan**: En el Ideatón Me pediste un fic navideño. Bien, aquí está ^^

Esto va para ti y todos aquellos que les gusta esta pareja, sobre todo para los que sufren de sentimientos encontrados en estas fechas.

Gracias por permitirme brillar, que la luz siempre los ilumine a todos ^^

* * *

Su madre no creía en la Navidad, siempre había dicho que se trataba de meras banalidades y de días comerciales que el gobierno aprovechaba para mantener _contento_ al pueblo y sin queja alguna. Tampoco creía en los obsequios ni mucho menos en Santa Claus.

El significado psicológico de un hombre gordo con traje rojo y entrando a las casas por la chimenea era tan ambiguo y debatible que prefería guardarse los análisis brutales que hacía su madre, quien dicho sea de paso, ganaba la confrontación con su analista.

Su padre, por el contrario y lo que podía recordar, era un poco más _normal_. Siempre y a espaldas de su madre, le narraba historias en torno a esa _festividad_ y aunque agradecía de buen agrado que lo tratara como a un niño y no como a la mente maravillosa de la que Diana estaba orgullosa, nunca pudo comprender todo el metafórico proceso que llevaba a las personas a creer en _eso_. Sin embargo realizaba un esfuerzo por su padre y aparentaba sorpresa siempre que _aparecía_ un obsequio bajo la chimenea adornada, porque en su casa tampoco existía un árbol con luces, esferas de todos los colores, moños y esas cosas que los vecinos y compañeros del Beisbol si tenían.

Siempre creció entre dos ideologías completamente diferentes pero que al final, obviamente, solo una prevaleció.

Mientras cumplía la mayoría de edad y su madre se encerraba en episodios psicóticos que eran bastantes recurrentes en esa época del año, él prefería pasar _navidad_ leyendo algo que su madre no autorizaba. Prefería aventurarse en antiguos textos que la encargada de la biblioteca le prestaba a espaldas del director, en películas clásicas que no tenían color y comiendo la chatarra que su cuerpo en desarrollo le pedía. Y era de esa forma porque para él la navidad no tenía un color o sabor determinado.

Así que no era inusual mirarlo sonreír a medias y con algo de aburrimiento en las fiestas anuales de sus empleos de medio tiempo y después del FBI.

Jamás había hablado con nadie al respecto y mientras se cumpliera el aspecto del _no perfilarse entre compañeros_, creía que toda apariencia estaba bien para cumplir con la mentada adaptabilidad social que el manual del _buen _federal, requería.

Así que una vez más y _como siempre _pretendió disfrutar de la fiesta anual de la unidad, que estuvo llena de risas, música, bromas, concursos estúpidos y un ambiente vagamente familiar y al que nunca se acostumbraría.

Sonreía de lado cuando alguien le deseaba _feliz navidad_ y tenía que devolver la frasecita.

En sus primeros años ahí, Gideon solía rescatarlo sin argumento o explicación alguna. Ambos se conocían lo suficiente como para saber lo que necesitaban en el momento justo, así que jamás había tenido que quedarse más de quince minutos en las reuniones porque para Gideon aquello también era una pérdida de tiempo. Pero después de que se fue, las cosas cambiaron radicalmente y tuvo que aprender a soportar todo eso él solo.

Afortunadamente se presentaba una vez al año porque evadir San Valentín era más sencillo con un caso entre manos.

-¿Todo bien?

Asintió, mirando a quienes entonaban sin ritmo alguno un villancico.

-¿Seguro?

-Aja.

-¿Te traigo algo?

-Estoy bien.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?

Giró los ojos y encaró al hombre que medio sonreía.

-Eres insufrible.

-No, solo es navidad, chico. Deberías de aprender a disfrutar esto.

Claro, cómo Derek Morgan había crecido entre un ambiente familiar que a pesar de las dificultades de la vida, de sus propias _no creencias_ y todo lo demás, amaba la navidad. Era lógico que dijera todo eso.

Bufó, cruzándose de brazos. A su parecer ya se había quedado lo suficiente como para ver a todo el equipo, y hablaba de todos, hacer el ridículo con el micrófono, los juegos o las bromas, así que ya podía retirarse sin levantar habladurías y fallar al _código_ veintitrés guión setenta y cinco del párrafo sesenta y siente del manual.

-Morgan…

-Vámonos.

Enarcó una ceja, mirando al hombre sonriente que había susurrado a su oído. Derek se estaba divirtiendo como nunca, a él le agradaban esas fiestas y los colores y el ruido y beber y bailar y todas esas cosas que le gustaba hacer y que él no entendía.

-No te estoy invitando u obligando a irte, por lo que No voy a aceptar tus reclamos, ¿escuchaste?

Derek asintió, dejando el vaso que sujetaba en uno de los escritorios.

-Fuerte y claro, ahora despidámonos de todos.

Esa era la parte que más odiaba porque para llegar a la salida tenían que pasar por toda una fila de personas que únicamente esperaba ver cualquier cosa para convertirla en chisme. Pero deseaba irse por lo que tuvo que soportarlo y fingir como siempre.

Sonriendo aquí y allá, _felicitando_ y moviendo la mano en dirección a sus compañeros de equipo que hicieron lo mismo, lograron llegar hasta el ascensor.

-¿En verdad quieres irte?-Preguntó una última vez antes de presionar el botón.

Morgan había estado divirtiéndose bastante y no quería ser quien le quitara el desahogo laboral. Pero el asentimiento que le dio terminó por convencerlo.

Las puertas se cerraron y la música del ascensor, que para variar era navideña, los acompañó hasta el sótano.

-¿No quieres…?

-No.

Bufó, caminando hasta el auto negro que Morgan conducía.

Subirse al auto, encenderlo, esperar a que el motor se calentara un poco, arrancar, salir del estacionamiento y después de la unidad, fue todo un camino que se realizó sin palabras de por medio, solo la voz agradable del quizá único locutor de radio trabajando ese día y a esa hora.

-Te has dado cuenta.-Señaló Reid, una vez se toparon de frente con el primer semáforo.- ¿Que esta fiesta es patética?

-¿Por cómo cantan los del departamento de contabilidad?

-No por eso.-Bufó el más joven, escuchando la risita del conductor.

-¿Entonces?-Indagó Morgan, mirándolo mientras esperaban el cambio de luces.

-Es porque todos nosotros tenemos una vida social raquítica e inexistente. Más del ochenta y cinco por ciento de los que trabajan en la unidad son o divorciados o solteros.

-¿Y nosotros?

Reid desvió la mirada y la posó en el color verde que acababa de cambiar.

Morgan sonrió cuanto pudo y después puso en marcha el auto.

Nuevamente la voz del locutor los acompañó, al igual que las luces de las calles y los pocos automóviles que circulaban.

-Denny's siempre está abierto.-Dijo Morgan de repente.-Nunca te falla.

Reid miró a su izquierda y pudo apreciar el restaurante que, efectivamente, permanecía abierto aun después de media noche.

-A que adivino quienes están ahí.

Spencer miró al hombre a su lado y no pudo evitar medio sonreír.

-De acuerdo. Soy todo oídos.

Morgan solo pudo sonreír más.

-Veamos.-Dijo, imitando la voz de su compañero.- En las ilustres palabras del Doctor Spencer Reid diría que…el porcentaje restante que no asistió a la fiesta de la unidad, más los padres solteros con hijos yyyyy que quemaron la cena. Eso da un total del…todos los demás.

Reid no pudo evitar reír.

-¡Yo no sueno así!-Remilgó, mientras continuaba mirando al conductor que dejó escapar una carcajada.

-Oh, claro que sí. Suenas todo cerebrito y analítico y tan irreal que quien no te conoce siempre termina mirándote como si tuvieras cuatro pares de ojos y antenas.

Spencer volvió a reír.

-Estás loco.

-Loco es un término impreciso y mal empleado que en la antigüedad, allá por los años de mil ochocientos y algo, se usaba para referirse a las personas con alguna enfermedad o discapacidad mental.-Acuñó el mayor con el mismo tono que imitaba al que no dejaba de reír.

-Oh, Morgan, basta ya o me enfadaré.

-Enfadarse es una palabra que…

Y el menor continuó riendo hasta que se percató de que habían llegado a la casa de Morgan.

-Pensé que me llevarías a mi casa.-Señaló, mirando al que estaba quitándose el cinturón de seguridad.

-No hablas en serio, ¿verdad?

Reid bufó. Por lo regular le gustaba pasar esas _fechas_ solo, o leyendo o algo más productivo que estar con alguien. Pero evidentemente el hombre que ya se había bajado del auto se lo impediría.

El año anterior había logrado escaparse de él y el anterior a ese habían trabajado, pero ya no podía seguir huyendo así que con un suspiro de frustración bajó también del auto y entro a la casa.

Lo primero que percibió fue la calefacción, bastante agradable y cálida. Después los adornos en las paredes y por último, y más vistoso, el enorme árbol que brillaba en medio de la sala.

-¡¿Qué tal?-Indagó Morgan desde la cocina.

-No está mal.-Respondió, acercándose a mirar las luces que se encendían y apagaban.-Morgan, has puesto demasiados adornos.

-¡¿Tú crees?-Gritó.

-Tienes como cuatro diferentes tipos de esferas, cinco colores…los moños dorados no combinan para nada, hay series de luces que tienen corto circuito y la estrella es…rara.

Morgan apareció con dos botellas de cerveza, tendiéndole una mientras miraba el árbol atentamente.

-Pues yo lo veo bien.

-¡Morgan! Todo es desordenado…no hay simetría… ¿sabías que los colores de moda son el azul y el violeta? Si vas a poner un árbol entonces que al menos tenga un poco de sentido.-Señaló, mirando ceñudo al que continuaba sonriendo.

-Para no importarte todo esto de la navidad, estás bastante informado, chico listo.

-Es solo sentido común.

Derek rió, tomando al otro de la mano para llevarlo hasta el sofá.

-¿Por qué no te gusta la navidad?

-¿Y quién dijo que no me gusta?

-Eres igualito al Grinch….no, como Eveniser Scrush.

-¿Dickens?

-Ajá. Mamá solía contarnos esa historia todas las navidades y dado que en los últimos años las adaptaciones cinematográficas de ese cuento están a la orden del día, es muy común que los Scrush vayan en aumento.

Reid frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Me estás diciendo que me falta espíritu navideño?

-Dado que técnicamente nunca has tenido espíritu, no creo que eso sea lo correcto.

El joven doctor gruñó y la risita de su compañero lo exasperó más. Por eso depositó la botella sobre la mesa y pretendió levantarse del sofá, sin embargo la mano en su pecho deteniéndolo se lo impidió.

-Morgan…

-Shhh, quizá yo pueda darte algo de espíritu, chico lindo.

Sin que se lo esperara, la mano empujó al más joven hasta recostarlo y después el cuerpo de Morgan quedó sobre el suyo. No tardo mucho para que comenzara a besarlo.

Quiso empujarlo, reclamar, decir algo pero ante la curiosa, sexy y magnifica boca de Morgan nunca había podido hacer nada.

Le encantaban sus besos, la forma en cómo le sujetaba el labio inferior con los dientes y luego pasaba su lengua sensualmente sobre él. Le derretía, se petrificaba, sus neuronas ilógicamente dejaban de funcionar y todo su cuerpo se dedicaba al hombre que sabía cómo callarlo, cómo domarlo, cómo darle lo que necesitaba.

Todo ese circo de la navidad le provocaba ansiedad. Siempre había sido así. Quizá por las ideas que su madre le había inculcado, quizá por su siempre inoportuno análisis o tal vez porque sabía, muy dentro de él, que el _arquetipo_ de esa fecha tan importante para más de la mitad de la humanidad era un recordatorio de lo diferente que era pero de lo igual que de niño siempre quiso ser a sus compañeros.

Enredó los brazos en el cuello de Derek y lo acercó más a él. Quería perderse por completo en el contacto, en la calidez y caricias que le daba. En el sabor a Brandy y cerveza que se enredaba en su lengua como serpiente.

-Niño bobo.-Murmuró Morgan sobre sus labios, peinando un poco sus cabellos.

-¿Por qué?-Indagó sin entender.

-Por correr a refugiarte en tú soledad cuando estoy aquí para ti.

No deseaba hablar sobre eso porque era remontarse a millones de cosas que en ocasiones lo atormentaban.

-Yo…todo esto de la navidad, Derek, me parece…me hace sentir…mi madre…

-Shhh. -Tranquilizó el otro, lamiéndole los labios.-Te conozco más de lo que piensas, Spencer y el hecho de que quieras ocultarme las cosas no me alejará de ti.

A veces Reid pensaba que esa _relación_ era más como una fantasía, un _cuento de hadas_ que inevitablemente llegaría a su fin. No tenía que enumerar las obvias razones, sobre todo porque sabía que Derek tenía una paciencia infinita a pesar de lo que las personas opinaban de su _impulsividad_.

Morgan era una persona maravillosa que llegó a su vida cuando más lo necesitaba y que seguía ahí a pesar de su adicción, rehabilitación, desplantes, comportamientos extraños y miles de cosas más que a veces ni él mismo toleraba. Pero seguía ahí, mirándolo con ese brillo al que se había hecho adicto y recordándole con una sonrisa que lo amaba.

En verdad, en verdad, en verdad no lo merecía. Mucho menos se sentía con el derecho de amarlo como lo amaba y de considerarse estúpido por celarlo de la _niña_ que vendía el café en la tienda de la esquina.

-Spencer.-Murmuró Morgan besándole la mejilla.-Quiero darte un obsequio.

El aludido abrió la boca pero un dedo le impidió decir nada, así que lo miró guiñarle y alzarse poco a poco hasta levantarse y caminar a su habitación.

Se sentó y suspiró.

Para Morgan aquella fecha era importante, maravillosa, el recuerdo de tiempos mejores que su trabajo, su vida, lo que fuera jamás había menguado. Bastaba con verle esa chispa aniñada en los ojos cuando hablaba de la Navidad para darse cuenta de que la amaba. No sabía cómo lo soportaba, mucho menos la razón por la que estaba ahí si él ni siquiera tenía algo que regalarle por la fecha.

-Habría tenido que deducirlo.-Se dijo, recordando las evasivas de siempre para recibir, dar o intercambiar algún obsequio.

Volvió a mirar el árbol y pensó que no estaba mal. Después de todo, la finalidad de tenerlo era darle algo de _vida_ a la casa…aunque la tercera hilera de luces en la parte de arriba no encendiera. Eso le recordó que Clooney no se encontraba por ningún lado. Seguramente Morgan lo había llevado con el veterinario y eso explicaba el árbol intacto y en su lugar.

-Muy bien, aquí estoy.-Señaló Morgan, volviéndose a sentar a su lado.

Reid miró la enorme caja que su pareja sujetaba y parpadeó.

-Derek, no tienes que…yo no tengo…

-Deja de decir esas cosas.-Riñó sin dejar de sonreír.-Solo quiero dártelo y ya.

El joven doctor miró la caja que depositaron en su regazo, después al hombre que continuaba sonriendo con cierto fulgor en los ojos y no pudo dejar de sentirse inquieto. Así que se acercó y lo besó.

-Gracias.-Susurró, pegando su frente con la otra.

-Pero aun no lo has abierto.

-No importa, solo gracias.

Morgan tenía idea de lo que su pareja estaba sintiendo en ese momento. A pesar de las apariencias y su careta de _no me interesa nada porque no lo entiendo y no tiene lógica_, había un ser humano maravilloso que se negaba a verlo. Bueno, él estaba dispuesto a recordárselo siempre.

Observó cómo Spencer quitaba la envoltura poco a poco como si fuese de oro. No era lo mismo con sus obsequios de cumpleaños…quizá…tal vez porque _este_ obsequio era diferente.

Reid pudo ver al fin la caja blanca que guardaba su presente, así que haciendo a un lado el papel dorado y mirando fijamente la caja con cierta… ¿emoción?, se animó a abrirla.

No esperaba encontrarse con nada en particular, en realidad no quería encontrarse con nada y lo que miró lo dejó simplemente sin aliento.

-¿Qué dices?-Indagó Morgan en su oído, lamiéndole el lóbulo y haciéndolo estremecer.

Por primera vez en su vida estaba estupefacto y mirar los ojos que aguardaban una respuesta no ayudaban al desconcierto.

-¿Reid?

-¿Estás…consciente de lo que me estás…?

-Llevo pensándolo varios meses, si a eso te refieres.-Afirmó Morgan sonriente.-Y pensé que hoy sería un buen día para decirlo.

Miró el contenido un momento más para saber que no había empezado a alucinar.

-Quiero ser tú apoyo, la persona que esté contigo para enfrentar tus demonios, a la soledad, ver la felicidad. Para hablarte de lo que desconoces y enseñarte que la Navidad no es solo un día mercantil y lleno de banalidad.

Sonrió, él ni siquiera le había hablado de eso pero parecía todo lo contrario. A veces Morgan lo asustaba porque sentía que le leía la mente como ni su madre había podido hacer nunca.

Tenía miedo de compartir algunas cosas pero al parecer no quedaba mucho por ocultar de sí mismo, así que miró los ojos negros que aguardaban por su veredicto.

-No soy alguien fácil, Derek.

-¿Y quién ha dicho que lo eres?-Sonrió tomando sus manos.-Jamás has sido sencillo y no quiero que lo seas. Solo te estoy pidiendo que me dejes conocerte más, a tú ritmo pero juntos.

La última frase golpeó su corazón con tal intensidad que no pudo evitar abrazarse al que lo recibió sin argumento alguno.

La navidad siempre había significado saber que jamás sería igual a la media mundial, que sus padres no compartirían una cena en familia y que su sala jamás tendría un hermoso y horroroso árbol decorado con esferas ridículamente dispares y luces que no servían. Tampoco tendría sonrisas y felices recuerdos. La navidad era un _algo_ sin sabor.

Besó a Morgan con intensidad, transmitiéndole de esa forma su sentir. Degustando su sabor embriagador y el calor que lo hacía sentirse en casa.

-Si.-Dijo al fin, algo que hizo sonreír al que con los pulgares masajeaba su cuello.

-¿En serio?

-Si tenías tanto tiempo ideando esto, ¿quién soy yo para echarte a perder los planes?

Morgan prefirió besarlo y evitar el alegato. Ya más tarde, o al día siguiente, o al día después del siguiente tendrían tiempo de hablarlo. En ese momento todo lo que importaba era la enorme sensación de felicidad que estaba experimentando. Después de algunos años de extraña relación, al fin las cosas se concretarían, pero sobre todo su geniecillo no volvería a huir de él.

La vida se encargaría de guiarlos paso a paso y de enseñarles nuevas formas de amar y vivir.

Reid tenía miedo, cosas nuevas estaban por llegar, cosas inciertas que lo aturdían. Pero de algo podía estar seguro, de ese momento en adelante la Navidad tendría al fin un sabor. Un sabor que hablaba de amor, compañía, aprendizaje pero sobre todo a Derek Morgan.

Mientras continuaban besándose, la caja quedó olvidada por un momento pero no el par de anillos dorados, quienes hacían una proposición para el futuro y que había sido aceptada.

**FIN**

* * *

Felices fiestas, sean felices y que la luz no deje de brillar, les desea su amiga:

**Katrinna Le Fay**

_Diciembre 2010_

_PD1: Sigan apoyando la campaña Anti Plagio porque entre más seamos más podremos alzar la voz ^^_

_PD2: Derechos reservados. Todo lo que se encuentre escrito bajo el nombre de __**Katrinna Le Fay**__ o __**KLF **__se encuentra registrado._


End file.
